


The Road Not Yet Taken

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Locker Room, M/M, Manip, NSFW Art, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the Resident Evil: Vlllage trailerTitle inspired by 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Road Not Yet Taken

After a long, tiring day Albert Wesker stepped into the STARS locker room. He had placed their shifts so that at this time of the day only he and Chris Redfield would remain, leaving them the privacy to fuck. He would have a good time with the gullible young man, and afterwards he could go back to his research. Wesker opened his fly and stepped closer to Chris, who was already stroking his own impressive erection. He pulled down his trousers while Chris reached for him. Unbelievably sincere eyes looked up at him, unbelievably hopeful, trusting – beautiful.

The moment Chris hand connected with his cotton-covered erection something peculiar happened:  
It was as if time had come to a halt in the locker room, when at the same time his mind seemed to rush forward.  
He could see himself leading his little piggies to the mansion to be slaughtered. See himself showing off his creation, the Tyrant, only to be killed by the damned thing. Coming back to life and scheming time and time again for power, more power, only to have his plans thwarted by Chris Redfield.

Chris.

He could see his beautiful young man age. Gain an almost unbelievable amount of muscle to be a match for his own inhuman strength, not that it did him any good. See himself trying to 'cure' the world by letting Urobouros loose - and failing, dying in a volcano, hit by missiles fired from Chris own hands. Interestingly his glimpse into the future continued. He saw Chris falling into the bottle, crawling out of it, regain his memory and save the world yet again, again, again, only to wind up with a shady new organization and land on the slippery road into darkness to finally become the evil he once fought.

His heart clenched inside of his chest. This was what would become of his lover?  
For that was what Chris was to him, even if Albert never before let himself think of Chris in those terms. He'd always downplayed their relationship. How much he had fooled himself!

He could feel his mind being rushed back into the STARS locker room. Here it was: his own fork in the road. He could continue his plans, only to have them end like in his premonition, or try to prevent all of this by exposing and fighting against Umbrella, which would destroy his career and reputation, make him a pariah and possibly lose the love of his life anyway.

But thinking about the things he had seen made him shudder deep in his core. No! He wouldn't let all of this happen!

Tenderly, he took Chris hand away from his briefs and started to pull his trousers back up. His young man looked confused, then hurt, and hastened to get up, dress himself and get out, but Albert took him by the shoulders and sat them both back on the ledge. He took off his glasses, even though the light hurt him, looked into Chris eyes and hoped that after his confession Chris would still stand by him.

“I need to talk to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Chris to become evil, I don't want Albert to be dead, so I fixed this for me, and for you, too, maybe. (Naturally I had to sprinkle some sexytimes on top, but at this point noone should be surprised.) Stay safe, take care and always take the road your heart tells you to take (even if it's rocky, overgrown and you have to use your machete to get somewhere).


End file.
